Various hand snow shovels are now made with scoops formed of plastic material. The most difficulty encountered with these shovels is the tendency for the scoops to bend and sometimes crack at the leading edge and in the body of the scoop just ahead of the handle-receiving socket. These difficulties prevent uniform snow removal over the full width of the shovel and also limit the shovel width. To attempt to overcome these tendencies it has been necessary to form the scoops of heavy material, thereby increasing their costs, and these attempts have not always been successful.